


In vino veritas

by Powierniczka



Series: Wino, mężczyźni i śpiew [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, fluff pełną gębą, nocna wena, wszyscy mają słabą głowę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikt nie sądził, że pijacka impreza urodzinowa Sama Winchestera może być tak zaskakująca w skutkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Tekst dedykuję Marley, bo chciała coś przeczytać. :D

Podobno w winie prawda, jak mówi stare łacińskie porzekadło. Ale to w winie, więc dlaczego whisky też to obowiązuje? To była tylko jedna butelka. No, dobra. Dwie. A może trzy? Sam przestał liczyć przy czwartej. Był pijany i świętował swoje urodziny. Pamiętał bardzo dużo. Pamiętał jak Meg pod ramię z Balthazarem tańczyli na środku stołu kankana. Pamiętał jak Charlie poślizgnęła się i wylądowała na podłodze, zupełnie przypadkiem łącząc swoje usta z ustami Jo, która już od dawna leżała na kafelkach, twierdząc, że robi aniołka w alkoholu. Pamiętał jak Kevin stanął na krześle, wykrzykując słowa piosenki _"Shake it off"_ Taylor Swift. Pamiętał jak Dean usiadł z gitarą i jeszcze na trzeźwo zaśpiewał dla niego _"Carry on my wayward son"_ a potem _"Sweet Home Alabama"_. Pamiętał jak Castiel wylądował na kolanach jego brata i już nie chciał z nich zejść, czego najwyraźniej starszy Winchester nie miał mu za złe. Pamiętał jak Gabriel ogłosił wszem i wobec, że trzeba zrobić zapasy w kisielu i już miał nawet mały garnek przygotowany, do czasu aż Anna nie podniosła się z kanapy i cała jego zawartość nie wylądowała na jej włosach. Owszem, Gab miał swoje zapasy w kisielu, ale nie tak, jak sobie to wyobraził, co zakomunikował bardzo głośnym krzykiem, podczas, gdy Anna okładała go po piersi i plecach. Pamiętał też pocałunek, który smakował whisky, miętą i paprykowymi chipsami. A potem czarna dziura, z której wyłaniała się tylko rozkosz, ciepły dotyk, pocałunki od których puchły usta i jęki. I te dwa cudowne słowa.  
Obudził się z kacem. Dean nazywał ten stan kacem jak stąd do wieczności i niestety, Sam musiał się z nim w tym momencie zgodzić. Jęknął cicho, czując jak bardzo obolały jest i wyciągnął rękę, przecierając twarz dłonią. Już nigdy więcej tyle nie wypije. Nagle coś przestało mu pasować. Ciche chrapanie tuż przy jego uchu? Ręka przełożona przez jego klatkę piersiową? Czy może to, że on jak i właściciel ręki byli nadzy? Jęknął cicho, gdy dotarły do niego strzępki wczorajszej nocy. Czy to możliwe, że on i Lucyfer...? Nie, na pewno mu się przyśniło, a obok niego leży zachlany Dean. Chociaż w tej sytuacji to sam nie wiedział kogo by wolał. Nagi brat obok nie był zbyt pocieszającą perspektywą...  
Choć jego mózg mówił nie, Sam na próbę uchylił jedno oko i stwierdził, że światło zbyt mocno prześwituje przez żaluzje tylko po to, by wbijać nóż w jego gałki oczne. Po chwili odpoczynku podjął kolejną próbę, a potem kolejną i kolejną, aż w końcu udało mu się podnieść powieki bez agonii. Poruszył się gwałtownie, kiedy odkrył, że rzeczywiście, obok niego leży nie kto inny, ale Lucyfer, starszy brat Castiela i Balthazara.  
\- Sam, przestań się wiercić, bo cię wykopię z łóżka, co przy moim stanie i podejrzewam, że przy twoim też jest... dość niewskazane - powiedział Lucyfer z charakterystyczną poranną chrypą, nie otwierając nawet oczu.  
Sam stwierdził, że poza jękami rozkoszy tegoż osobnika nie słyszał jeszcze nigdy czegoś tak seksownego. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, gdy Lucyfer przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, całując go w ramię.  
\- Lu... Co my...  
\- Zamknij się, Winchester - mruknął. - Nie analizuj, dzieciaku. To był seks. Coś, czego oboje chcieliśmy, sądząc po tym jak głośno krzyczałeś, że mnie kochasz.  
Sam zarumienił się po same cebulki włosów, ale nie dał się zbić z pantałyku.  
\- Z tego co pamiętam, ty też mi to mówiłeś. Tak samo głośno, jeśli nie głośniej - odparował pewnym siebie tonem.  
\- Oczywiście. In vino veritas* - odpowiedział niczym nie zrażony Lucyfer. - A teraz zamknij się i daj mi spać. Jak wytrzeźwiejemy zabiorę cię na kolację, żeby nie było, że rozkochałem cię, potem przeleciałem i nawet nie zabrałem na randkę. Muszę zadbać o to, żeby za dużo nie plotkowali o naszym związku.  
\- Z tego co pamiętam...  
\- Powiedziałem, zamknij się, bo cię uciszę.  
Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że mężczyzna potrafi bardzo sprawnie uciszać, ale nie mieli na to siły. Oboje. Przytulił się do Lucyfera i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że teraz będzie lepiej. Zbyt długo kryli się z uczuciami. Teraz oboje wiedzieli. I nie będzie to przelotny romans. Po prostu to wiedział.

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, pisałam to de facto w nocy i mogą być błędy. Przez to niestety mogą być też te moje nieszczęsne szyki przestawne. Przez cały dzień napisałam dwa zdania i jakoś to potem rozwinęłam, więc jeśli coś jest nieskładne... mea culpa!  
> Miłego czytania!
> 
> *In vino veritas (łac.) - w winie prawda.


End file.
